In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a tool useful for vehicle repair and, more particularly, vehicle body repair.
Modern vehicles typically include steel sheet metal panels or parts which are spot welded together. When repairing the body or other spot welded components of a vehicle, therefore, it is often necessary to detach the welded components, such as panels, from other parts of the vehicle. It has been suggested that a chisel type tool can be utilized to effect such detachment by removing the welded material at least in part, and subsequently inserting the tool in between the welded parts and breaking of the spot weld by twisting or otherwise manipulating the tool. That is, a small drill bit (as close to the diameter of the spot weld) may be used first to remove as much of the weld as possible. The bit may be allowed to penetrate completely one or both pieces of metal that are welded together. The remaining spot weld may then be separated using the spot weld popper. The present invention relates to an improved chisel type tool designed to function as a device for breaking spot welds so that vehicle body parts may be separated for repair and/or replacement.